Marriage Councelling
by Triptych Fond
Summary: chap 2:Why is Tony mad at Kate? This is what really happened in Paraguay!
1. Marriage Councelling

hope its ok and please review!!

spoilers: Caught On Tape and Pop Life.

warning: beware of crappyness

x.X.x

"'Sexually-charged bickering?'"

"Gibbs, a father-figure?"

"Maybe these 'marriage concelling' sessions aren't a good idea after all."

"Finally! She see's the light."

Kate gave Tony a harsh glare.

"Ok." He raised his hands in surrender. Kate sighed. "Maybe our bickering is sexually-charged."

Tony smirked seductively and Kate. She rolled her eyes. "You're so typical."

"C'mon, you think I wouldn't have reacted that way?"

"Good point. Look, I want to know if you have feelings for me."

"Well, you're a good friend, and..."

"And what, Tony?"

"Never mind. You'd probably think I'm insane anyway."

Kate let out another stressful sigh. "Just tell me DiNozzo."

Tony gave in straight away. "Yes, I have feelings for you. You're the most amazing woman in the world. I can't stop thinking about you 'cause you're so goddamn beautiful. And the answer to your question the other day? Yes, I find you attractive. But I just haven't worked up the courage to ask you out or anything because I've been afraid you'd reject me."

Silence filled the cold white room as they sat awkwardly next to each other, waiting for their 'councellor' to say something.  
Ducky cleared his throat, "Kate, do you have anything you'd like to say to Tony?"  
Kate folded her arms. "No."  
"Oh, well. Uh..."  
"But I have something I'd like to give to Tony." She smirked to herself before she wrapped her arms around the neck of the man sitting next her and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Satisfied at his task successfully completed, Ducky stood and headed towards the exit of the morgue. "I do believe I am no longer needed."

Tony grinned at Kate. "So, my place or yours?"  
That earned him a glare and an elbow to the ribs.


	2. Tony's List

This is what **really** happened in Paraguay!

Spoilers: Eye For An Eye

Warning: Beware of crappyness!!

Authors Note: carries on from Marriage Councelling...

R&R PLEASE!!!

x.X.x

_'I don't know if I want to be with him, Abs.'  
__'Maybe you should write a pros and cons list_.' Abby's words stuck in Kate's mind like superglue.  
Of course, she wouldn't let him see the list, that kind of an act would be a self death threat. She sat in her moonlit hotel room and booted up her laptop. Kate opened a Word document and divided the page in to two collums, titled Pros, and Cons.

Pros

_good-looking,  
handsome- infact,  
doesn't dissapoint ;)_

Kate stopped typing and started to giggle. She took a deep breath and told herself get a grip.

_he's generous,  
kind,  
good cook,  
good kisser_

Kate bit her lip as she watched the cursor blink on the screen, trying to think of any of Tony's cons. She realised that maybe the fact that always left the toilet seat up could count, and also that gross way his hair clogged the shower drain. Kate's fingers began to move in quick speed as she feared this would be a long cons list.

x.X.x

Tony woke to the sound of a toilet flushing and running water. He got out of his bed and walked down the hallway and glanced in to Kate's room. He remembered the previous night quite clearly. Kate wanted her own bed in a room seperate to Tony's. She'd given him a kiss and assured that everything was fine, but she just needed a night to herself.  
Tony noticed the laptop open and sitting on the bed. He stepped in and went to turn press the power switch so the battery wouldn't run flat, but he noticed a document on the desktop named 'Tony's List'. "What's this?"  
He opened it and read through it, his heart sinking further down the more he read.

x.X.x

Kate stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around her body. She bit her lip seductively as she stepped out in to the living area, "You know Tony, after being all alone last night in that small room, I think a little lonely."  
"What's this?" The look on his face was unrecognisable. Such raw emotion had never been displayed.  
Kate's eyes travelled from Tony's then to the laptop, her mouth gaping in to an 'Oh'. "Tony, it's nothing, I..."  
"You...what? Thought it would be fun to pick out all of my flaws then put them on the laptop, where I'd definately be reading them?"  
"No, Tony, please..."  
"Kate, it's ok that you think I'm like this. It's just _knowing_ that you think this way about me."  
"Tony, just let me explain."  
Tony slammed the laptop shut and threw in on the coffee table infront of him. He crossed his arms and looked at her expectedly (A/N: is that a word?). Kate took in a deep breath, "I've been confused lately, about us. And I don't know what's going on here. It's just, something I did out of stupidity. And inspite of all of those horrible things I wrote about you, I'm still inlove with you."  
For a moment it seemed as though Tony would believe Kate, and that he'd say, 'ah, no worries', but he didn't. He just rolled his eyes and scoffed, sulking off to the bathroom and locking the door behind him.  
For the first time in Kate's life, she felt truly stupid, even worthless.

x.X.x

BAH! hope its ok. please review and tell me what you think of it!!


	3. Whole Grain?

what happened in Paraguay part 2...yesh.

Spoilers: Eye For An Eye...and the previous chapter.

warning: beware of crappyness!!

A/N: this is quite crappy, so please R&R and let me know how crappy it is! thanx

x.X.x

"Tony could you please pass me the salt?"  
"No, sorry. I'm afraid I might drop it and then make some arrogant comment about my sexuality."  
His voice was sharp, and painful.  
Kate had suggested that afternoon that they should go to the restaraunt around the corner from the hotel for dinner, seeing as the meals on the room service menu weren't too intriguing and it was only a few steps away. But she'd began to regret it, the reason being that he'd started referring to his pros and cons list since that morning when he'd first read it. He looked up and saw the heartbreak written all over Kate's face and almost felt guilty. Tony watched Kate stand and walk to the other side of the table -seeing as it's considered rude to reach across- and walked back to her seat. "So how is your meal?" She knew that things wouldn't be normal between them now, but the least she could to was try.  
"Eh." Tony shrugged absent-mindedly.  
That was it. Kate placed her knife and fork aside her plate. "Can you at least let me explain?"  
Tony copied Kate's actions, folded his hands and looked rather impatient while he waited for her to speak. Before she could stop them, the words, "It was Abby's idea," poured out of Kate's mouth.  
A smile grew on Tony's face and Kate was convinced he'd take her back. "So you didn't write those things on the list?"  
"No, I did. But I..."  
With that said, Tony picked up his knife and fork and started to eat again. Kate rolled her eyes, "Ok, so what, you're gonna be like this because I wrote a few bad things about you?"  
"Yeah, Kate. **You** wrote it about me. Do you know how much that hurts?"  
"Yeah, well **you** went through **my** laptop!"  
"I **always** go through 'your' laptop!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do **not**!"  
"Do **too**!"  
They stopped arguing, and noticed they may have raised their voices a little too loudly, seeing as everyone in the restaraunt was now looking at them.  
They both apologized, finished their meals, paid and left.  
"You know, Tony," Kate spoke once they entered the hotel room, "If it makes you feel any better, you can make a list about me."  
"No, don't think so. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"It's ok, I can take it."  
He gave a concerned look, "You sure?"  
Kate shrugged nonchalantly.  
Tony took a deep breath, "Well. I guess the way you're moody about 80 percent of the time sort of bugs me. And you're a little bit of a neat-freak. Oh, and a health-freak aswell. I mean sure, it's great that you're eating right and you're going to live longer than the rest of us blah blah blah, but give it a rest, Kate. Let your hair down and have a slice of bread!"  
Without a word, Kate reached for the elastic tie in her hair and pulled it out, her mahogany curls falling to her shoulders. She went to the kitchen and got out a slice of bread, then some butter and piled on a thick layer before she shoved it all in her mouth at once, chewed and swallowed. "Now will you accept my apology?"  
Tony was shocked, "I can't believe I didn't get that on film."  
"Tony, don't make me eat another slice, please."  
"Of course I accept." Tony's arms snaked around Kate's small waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Tony, I don't mean to, you know, watch my figure or anything, but how do you feel about whole grain?"

x.X.x

bah that was bad. please review!! and omg who's as pissed as i am that the golden globes are cancelled. sucks ey?


End file.
